Dairy farms and parlors sometimes use milking cups to facilitate collecting milk from dairy animals, such as cows. However, these milking cups often cause hoses and other components of milking systems to twist when they are used for milking. This twisting can also irritate the dairy animal and cause the milking cup to fall off the cow. Thus, milking cups that can be used for milking while reducing twisting of hoses and other components coupled to the milking cup are needed.